Cheating Trust
by wiccariangoddessofthemoon
Summary: Usagi acts distant, Mamoru wonders why and wants to find out why. But will he like to know what really is happening or try to ignore for the sake of his sanity? What happens when the one you trust betrays such trust?
1. Chapter 1

Cheating Trust

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 1: Blissful Happiness

In the park of a town called Juuban, there was a couple next to each other, to anyone who passed by they were the perfect couple but the reality was far from it. Sure, to the dark haired man, he felt they were, they had been together for almost five years and to him things couldn't get better than this. He loved her body and soul, he knew they were destined to be, he knew that for a fact being that they were the future king and queen of the earth. But what if...SHE didn't feel the same.

The sun was setting and the couple made their way to their apartments, hand in hand they walked in a comfortable silence. Suddenly this silence broke when the dark haired man spoke: "So Usako, how about we go out tomorrow night to eat our favourite place or we can just have movie and dinner in my apartment?" he said already imagining how nice it would be to do the later. But unfortunately for him she didn't think the same...at all.

Usagi: "Actually, Mamoru I have some thing to take care of tomorrow I hope you don't mind if I postpone it?" she said nervously hoping he didn't notice, and was glad he didn't.

Mamoru: "No it's okay, you have to do what you have to do. I can help if it's okay with you?"

Usagi: "Umm, I prefer to do it myself..." she said then looked at his eyes "If I always depend on people to help me I will never be able to do it myself." She hoped that he didn't sense that she was really lying about the rest.

Mamoru: "Okay then. Well, I guess you must be tired...so goodnight, Usako. I love you."

Usagi: "Mm-hmm, me too." She was trying desperately to make him leave already that she didn't see the look of hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He leaned in to give her a kiss, he wanted to deepen the kiss but couldn't after she backed away and she brushed her lips against the corner of his lips. Then she closed the door, leaving Mamoru to his thoughts.

_Something is not right with Usako, it's like she avoids me...nah...maybe I'm just thinking too much into it, it's probably stress. Yes that must be it._

_**You know that is not true, you know that you are loosing her.**_

_Shut up! It's not true! We love each other, we are destined to be together and rule the earth! _

_**Are you now? Just because you are destined to be with her, does not mean she wants to or that she loves you. You are just blinded by your love for her. Start to notice every little thing she does instead of staring at her beauty like an idiot!**_

The voice stopped talking and Mamoru couldn't help but wonder if it was true. He was walking to his apartment when he accidentally bumped into someone. They mumbled there apologies until some things called his attention: a necklace with a moon and an earth and a red scarf that had the scent of Usagi's perfume had fallen out of the man's pockets. He picked the items and almost as quickly as he got them the man who bumped into him took them. Mamoru looked at the man: he was as tall as he is, short dark brown hair, tanned skin, and stunning silvery blue eyes. The man smiled and said: "Sorry for bumping into you but I'm kinda in a hurry to meet up with my girl. Have a nice night!"

Mamoru just stood there he knew the necklace was Usagi's since he himself had it made especially for her, and the scarf...it looked like the one her friend gave her as a gift. He frowned and started to wonder how that man had gotten a hold of those items. He figured he should call Usagi and ask her, with that he continued his walk to his apartment still wondering about all the events of the day that made him feel insecured about his relationship with his Usako.

Meanwhile at Usagi's apartment a knock could be heard on the door. Usagi fixed her outfit and smiled, she proceeded to open her door and let in a man with silvery blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He stood with his hands in his pocket and smiled at her and said: "Hello there my Usako." With that he came in and the door was slammed shut and outside it giggles and laughs could be heard.

Please review! Hope everyone likes my new story!


	2. Questioning

Cheating Trust

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 2: Questioning

In his apartment, Mamoru was pacing back and forth since he had breakfast that morning. He just couldn't understand his girlfriend's behaviour, and the weirder thing was how that man had gotten a hold of Usagi's necklace.

_Maybe that's why she was acting weird: she lost her necklace and she felt guilty! How come I didn't think of that before, I'm so stupid!_

_**No, you are more than just stupid, you are a moron and a naive man.**_

_Could you stop it please!_

_**Sure I will, the moment you realize what is going on.**_

_Nothing is going on! _

_**Then why are you so afraid to ask her!**_

_I'm not afraid!_

_**Could have fooled me...**_

Mamoru grabbed his keys and started driving to Usagi's apartment; he was finally going to ask her what was wrong. As he went up the stairs of the apartment complex where she lived, he saw the same man from the day before, this time the man had a goofy grin and was sighing dreamily. Mamoru frowned remembering that the man did say he was going to see his girl, as the man past him Mamoru swore he could smell Usagi's perfume and that made him frown even more. He quickened his pace until he was at her door; he hesitated to knock but finally did. Usagi came and opened the door:

"Umm, Mamoru what are you doing here this early in the morning? Did something happen?"

Mamoru frowned realizing she no longer called him Mamo-chan, her nickname for him, it hurt. He finally spoke: "No it's just I was worried about you, wanted to see if you are okay."

Usagi: "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Mamoru: "Well I just wanted to make sure. May I come in?"

He saw she hesitated while glancing at her apartment, then she opened the door wider for him to come in.

Usagi: "I'm going to change from my pijamas, you can stay here."

Mamoru: "Come on, Usako, it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before." He chuckled but Usagi just closed her bedroom door. By impulse he went to her bedroom and opened 

it to discover her in underwear. She screamed and threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

Usagi: "I told you to wait outside!"

Mamoru: "Come on, Usako! When was the last time we...you know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively; she caught on and took her clothes from the drawers.

Usagi: "Sorry but I have things to do today, Mamoru; I don't have time for that." She finished getting dressed and made her way to the kitchen. He followed her and when she was making some scrambled eggs he came behind her and placed his arms on her waist and his chin on her shoulder; she stiffened.

Mamoru: "I'm sorry if I seem pushy, it's just...I'm afraid of loosing you! I couldn't bare living without you, you know that right? I love you more than anything else in this universe, you are all I have." She faced him and looked him in the eyes, and he did the same, in his eyes you could see love and adoration while in hers something that looked very much like guilt. She noticed he was in deep thought and did the only thing she could think of: kissed him. He kissed her back with all he had; it had been so long since they shared a passionate kiss. He picked her up and made his way to the bedroom.

When he woke up later, she was in his arms sleeping. He smiled and got up. Then something caught his eyes, it was her necklace on her desk. Mamoru glanced at her, there were so many things he wanted to ask but was afraid. He picked up the necklace, it had a faint smell of man's cologne and he was sure it was not his.

__

_**You know what is going on, you just want to deny it.**_

_I said it before and I will say it again: there is NOTHING going on!_

_**Then why so afraid to ask her?**_

_Because I don't want to make it seem as if I don't trust her._

_**Do you?**_

_I trust her with my life and my heart._

_**Prince, don't trust your heart and life to someone who could easily rip you apart. You best open your eyes before you regret it. All I can assure you is that your princess is not being as truthful as she used to be.**_

Again, the voice was gone leaving Mamoru to his thoughts, he glanced at his beloved refusing to believe she wasn't being truthful. He lay beside her and embraced her while stroking her silky blonde hair. Suddenly he heard Usagi's cell vibrating, he picked it up and saw she got a new message; he glanced at her and wondered if it would be ok to read it. He then started reading the message.

**From: Leon**

**Hey babe, thanks for last night. Call me so we can go out again, it would be healthy if we didn't spend all the time in your apartment, although I'm not complaining because last night was unforgettable. Love you**

Mamoru read the message again and again refusing to believe that what he read was true, he felt as if something was squeezing his heart and trying to break it. He put the cell phone back when he felt her stir, she fluttered her eyes. He just stared while she asked what time it was, she got up in all her naked glory and got dressed in a rush and told Mamoru to do the same. He got dressed and heard her cursing; he knew it was not the time to ask since she was already late for her job.

Mamoru: "Want me to give you a ride? It's my fault that you are gonna be late." She nodded and together they made their way to his BMW M3 in black. The whole drive was silent; Usagi looked out the window while Mamoru just kept glancing at her from time to time.

_I wish she would just tell me what's wrong! She doesn't call me Mamo-chan anymore; always says she is busy; cancels our dates without so much as an explanation...so many things but what makes me more nervous was the text message on her cell phone. Could she be ...no! She loves me! She wouldn't do that!_

_**Wouldn't she? Maybe she is with you out of obligation.**_

_No! Stop it! That is not true!_

_**Oh isn't it? You know you have wondered about that some time now. You love her, but there is no reassurance that she loves you! Maybe she loves someone else and sees him in secret, which would explain the text message, the scent of cologne on her necklace and other things.**_

_Maybe it's just a gay friend..._

_**Just keep living in denial, but don't come back crying when you realize not everything is as you want it to be!**_

Mamoru glanced again and wished that she would open up, so that he could stop worrying. Soon they arrived at Top Faces Modeling Agency where Usagi worked as a model. She opened the passanger's door and gave Mamoru a kiss on the cheek, he groaned and grabbed her arm to kiss her fully on the lips. Usagi was surprised but kissed him back, Mamoru was pleased but the moment was over in a matter of a minute.

Mamoru: (in a daze) "Want me to pick you up later?"

Usagi: "No! I mean a friend is giving me a ride to the race track later I have to warm up for the upcoming race. Bye Mamoru!"

Mamoru: "Bye..."

He was about to go when he saw the guy he saw that morning walking in Usagi's direction. He got suspicious and curious and decided to park and get in the building to investigate his suspicions. He followed them without them noticing and just when they were waiting for the elevator he saw red: the man that he had seen at the apartment complex had grabbed Usagi and was kissing her and she wasn't fighting back.

In case anybody is confused about what Usagi does for a living: she is a top model and a race car driver. I'll try to write next chapter as fast as possible, and another chapter of I Have a Crush on my Professor!.

Please R&R! No flames though.


	3. Doubts and Revelations

Cheating Trust

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Mamoru's heart sank, he froze at that moment when he saw his beloved being kissed by another man and she was enjoying it. The two got in the elevator and Mamoru waited until he saw what elevator they stopped at. But just as he was about to follow a security guard stopped him.

Guard: "Hey kid you can't go up there."

Mamoru just froze and tried to think of something when suddenly he saw the guard wedding ring and came up with an idea:

"Well it's just I want to surprise my girlfriend because I plan on proposing real soon and I wanted to see her and get her dinner afterwards." _Nice save!_

Guard: "I suppose it's okay...just don't mention this to anyone!"

Mamoru: "Thank you so much!"

Mamoru got in the elevator, once on the floor he thought Usagi had gotten off he started searching for her, until he heard her distinct giggles. He poked his head in the room and there he saw her and she looked absolutely breath taking: she wore a strapless satin red gown and it had a slit on the side that went up her thigh, she had blood red high heels and her hair was done in an elegant bun. But what he didn't like was the man at her side was the one he had seen several times, the man who had her necklace. And here he was with his arm on her waist and a hand caressing her cheek while she looked at the camera seductively. He clenched his fists, he just couldn't think clearly. He was confused, the love of his life who had proclaimed her love for him endless times was kissing another man just seconds ago and modeling with him as well, not to mention he was in the apartment complex she lived and had had her necklace. He knew what this meant: she had something going on with this man, but until he had some evidence he would keep quiet. Mamoru walked dejectedly out of the building and went back to his apartment. While back at the photo shoot:

"Great job everyone! Now let's wrap up and leave!" the director said as they finished the photo shoot. Everybody left leaving only the two models behind. The blonde one turned and smiled at the brunette.

Usagi: "So I guess since we finished early we can do something else now?" she said with a wicked grin. He just sighed and said: "Why not just go out and eat? I mean is good to spend quality time in bed but we should go out." She paled and tried her puppy dog face.

Usagi: "Oh come on Leon! I'm in the mood for…you know?"

Leon: "…Why are you so afraid of going out with me? Is it that you don't like being seen with me?" he said with sadness in his eyes. She saw this and tried to reason with him.

Usagi: "You know exactly why we can't." He sighed and looked somewhere else.

Leon: "Because of your boyfriend…" she started to get desperate because of the pain she inflicted on him.

Usagi: "Okay let's go out to dinner and then for a walk. Okay?" she looked at him with hopes in her eyes. He glanced at her and knew he couldn't refuse her.

Leon: "Okay… let's go." He grabbed her hand and made their way to the wardrobes to get changed.

While back at the Sunset restaurant Mamoru was sulking and talking about his problems with his best friend Motoki.

Mamoru: "I just don't know what to do anymore, Motoki. She keeps putting up walls and distances herself from me. It's like she doesn't want to be with me anymore!" he punched the table hunched his back. Motoki only looked at him for a few seconds and decided to finally talk.

Motoki: "Look Mamoru, maybe it's not that. Maybe she is just stressed out. Or maybe…I don't know but I know she loves you so…" he trailed off as he saw who had comed in the restaurant and it was none other than: Usagi and Leon, his hand on her waist and both smiling. Motoki's eye widened at the sight and tried desperately to make sure Mamoru didn't see them but when he glanced at Mamoru it was too late: he had seen them and looked incredibly pale. Motoki panicked and didn't know what to do and tried to make excuses for her behaviour.

Motoki: "Umm…maybe he is a friend from work and they are really close…umm you know like he is gay or something." But Mamoru wasn't responding, he was as still as rock, unresponsive. Then they heard her giggles, at this Motoki glanced at Mamoru who just mumbled sadly: "She doesn't giggle around me anymore…she just …." Mamoru got up and ran out of the restaurant, while Motoki decided to take action. He walked up to the smiling couple and stood there until they acknowledged him. Finally Usagi looked and paled considerably while her eyes widened.

Usagi: "Motoki! I…um…that is…" she trailed off and didn't know what to say.

Motoki: "Usagi we need to talk." She nodded and whispered to Leon to wait. Once they were out of hearing range Motoki addressed her.

Motoki: "Usagi I hope you have a good explanation to this, you have no idea how this is affecting Mamoru!" She looked down ashamed and knowing that there was no way out of this she started her story.

Usagi: "Well, I met Leon some 4 months ago. We bumped into each other and accidentally broke a crystal figure I had with me. He offered to make up for it by taking me to dinner, I hesitated but finally agreed. We had a pleasant time, we enjoyed each others company so much we decided to go out again. I found out he was working for the same modeling company as me and we almost saw each other every day. After a month or so we had become intimate after a drunken night, but we didn't regret it. It wasn't until the morning after we realized how we felt about each other… We decided to see each other in secret. He would come to my apartment at night or I would go to his, always dinner and a movie…and well…you know." Motoki listened and felt a little sympathy for her, he knew of her and Mamoru's destiny and about their alter egos for some time now. He knew that she didn't mean to hurt Mamoru at all but couldn't push aside her feelings. But still, a betrayal is that: a betrayal.

Usagi: "Motoki, there is something else too. Leon…is the prince of the sun. He was my fiancée in the Silver Millennium, but we didn't get to meet because the night of his arrival was also the night of Queen Beryl's attack. Back then there was a prophecy that if the Prince of the Earth ever got involved with the Moon Princess it would be ruin. It was my destiny to marry Leon in that time but I met Mamoru and well you know the rest."

Motoki: "Well this is a lot to process…"

Usagi: "Motoki please don't mention any of this to Mamoru! Or any one, only the girls know about this!" she pleaded but at the last sentence his head snapped.

Motoki: "What do you mean the girls know about this? They have known and haven't said anything! They are ok with this?!" She looked down again and nodded.

Usagi: "Well not exactly ok with it but they said that they do not wish for my heart to suffer anymore. They know how much I suffered since becoming Sailor Moon and just want me to be happy whatever it takes. That's why every time I stay over at Leon's they cover up for me saying I'm staying at one of their houses. Look Motoki, I know that what I'm doing is wrong but…I just…can't picture myself leaving Leon! I love him way too much!" she started sobbing uncontrollably and the only thing Motoki could do was hug her tightly imagining how bad she must feel and he wasn't making it any better. After 5 minutes, Leon came out with a concerned look in his face, and then paled when he saw Usagi in Motoki's arms. Motoki looked up and loosened his grip on Usagi, he took some steps forward and stopped him.

Motoki: "HEY! You must be Leon. I'm Motoki Furuhata." He stretched his hand to shake Leon's. Leon shook his hand but with a relieved face.

Leon: "It's nice to finally meet you! Usako has talked so much about you." He smiled while Motoki winced at the nickname he had for her.

Motoki: "I'm sorry I can't say the same." Leon and Usagi looked away. Motoki noticed and spoke up again. "Look. You must understand Usa-chan is like my sister, but Mamoru is my best friend. I can't say I approve of this, but I want her to be happy. So you better not hurt her or you will have not one but 5 or six people who will be after you with murder in our minds." With that he smiled, kissed Usagi's forehead and cheek and left. Usagi and Leon just stood there looking at Motoki's retreating back, wondering what would happen next. Things weren't looking up to them.

TAN TAN TAN! Well this is the third chapter of Cheating Trust. If anybody was wondering about the voice in Mamoru's head but he isn't going crazy the voice isn't his conscience or anyhting of the sort but something else, something that wants to separate Mamoru and Usagi.

Please R&R!


	4. Stepping Up

Cheating Trust

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 4: Stepping up

It was a cold morning in Mamoru's apartment, and there he was in his bed thinking of the events of the day before. He still could remember her smiling face and her giggles, he loved that but unfortunately they weren't directed at him, hadn't been directed at him for three months now. He didn't understand what he did wrong for her to have to be hanging out with some other guy and a model nonetheless. Amidst his inner turmoil he heard some knocks in his door and he knew who was knocking, only one person would come this early and disturb his peace: Motoki.

Motoki came in and expected to see bottles of whisky all around but found nothing; he made his way to the bedroom where he found Mamoru laying in inner thought. And in hopes of brightening the mood he said with half a smile: "A penny for every one of your thoughts and I would be rich by now." But alas it didn't work, Motoki sighed and sited in a chair by the bed's side. He looked at the state his friend was and had this urge to tell him what he knew but fought it because he had promised he would not say a word. He wanted to help him and while he was thinking he heard Mamoru say:

"Have I done something wrong?" that was his question and Motoki looked into Mamoru's eyes and saw hurt and confusion. Motoki took the chance to try and make him feel better.

Motoki: "Of course not! What would make you say that?"

Mamoru: he glanced at Motoki briefly and went back to staring at the roof "Because why else would she start treating me differently or be with that guy, and he kissed her and she did nothing about it!" Motoki froze and tried to think of a response until he remembered that Usagi and Leon were both models and an idea popped in his head: "That was because they have a photo shoot soon and they are suppose to act as a very passionate couple." Mamoru looked at Motoki as if he had grown a second head, and Motoki quickly added: "She didn't want to tell you anything because she knew you would tell her to not do that photo shoot and it is very important in her modeling career, it's for a campaign of a line of perfumes and umm gowns." Motoki looked with hope that maybe just maybe Mamoru believed it, but as he glanced at his friend he saw understanding and hurt in his eyes. Again Mamoru spoke this time with resentment: "She still could have mentioned it, I mean I would have understand it I'm not the jealous type..." and that was when Motoki started laughing hysterically. Mamoru just stared with a confused look in his eyes, Motoki saw the look and tried to calm his laughter to explain why he was laughing: "Look Mamoru, we all know that not only are you the jealous type but you are also possessive. I still remember dozens of times where jealousy took over you. Let's see...OH! Like that time you were out on a date with Usagi-chan and a guy from her school came over and started flirting with her and even offered her a milkshake. When you saw it, you punched the guy and put your arm around her waist and made your way here. If that is not enough, there was a time she was wearing a mini-skirt, all the guys were looking at her and flirting with her, and you made her change clothes. Oh and you were even acting jealous before you and her were anything, back when you guys used to fight like cats and dogs. Hmmm, oh yes, when another guy asked her out and you told her she couldn't date the guy. Then you went to her date and acted as if she was your girlfriend and threatened the poor guy! How is that for not being jealous or possessive?"

Mamoru looked to be in deep thought, when he finally sighed and nodded. "Well, can't help it, it's not my fault she is so hot and gorgeous! It would be way better if she didn't wear such skimpy outfits! Those outfits should be reserved for my eyes only." Motoki rolled his eyes and said: "Well she is a model now, she has to wear what she is told to wear, not what you want her to wear. And if she has to do a sexy photo shoot with some other guy then she has to do it, even if it means kissing the guy."

Mamoru: "I...understand but...that doesn't mean it hurts less, I just hope that she stops hanging out with him once that campaign is over." At this Motoki couldn't help but think: _So would I, Mamoru, so would I..._

At the arcade hours later...

Motoki was cleaning while talking with Usagi: "You owe me, you know that! I covered your ass for you when Mamoru was wondering about you and Leon, just be a little more discreet and careful." Usagi sighed and gave Motoki a hug and a kiss in the cheek. "Thanks, Motoki-onii-chan! I love you, you know that?" He couldn't help but smile and kiss her forehead: "I know. I love you too." At that moment, Leon came in the arcade and kissed Usagi in the cheek, he seated at her side and ordered a bottle of water, when Motoki was out of sight he asked: "So what happened? What did he tell you?" Usagi looked away ashamed and looked at him again: "He said that Mamoru saw us kissing, and that he had to cover for me saying we have to act like a couple for a campaign. Also, he said that we should be more careful, and that I should go out with him more often so that he doesn't get suspicious." Leon gave her a sad smile and nodded but just as he was about to speak again the doors of the arcade opened and Mamoru came in, he quickly spotted Usagi and smiled but the smile faded when he saw Leon with her, he marched to them and quickly laid a possessive arm around her waist and kissed her. Leon looked away for a second and regarded Mamoru: "So...you must be Usa-chan's boyfriend? You were a model before right?" Mamoru held Usagi tighter while she looked away feeling ashamed, Mamoru smirked at Leon and talked smugly: "Yeah, I am her boyfriend, and yes I was a model. I see you know me but I can't say the same for you. Are you a friend of Usako's?" Leon forced a smile and said: "You could say that...I work with her at the agency. My name is Leon." Mamoru took a moment to really look at the guy and had to admit that he was not only handsome but his eyes gave him an air of mystery, he concluded that he had to do the impossible to try and keep her away from Leon. "Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I was wondering if Usako might like to go out with me today. What do you say, Usako?" Usagi looked at him then at Motoki who was giving her the warning look, and then smiled apologetically at Leon and nodded. With that Mamoru smiled and waved at Motoki, leaving Leon depressed in the counter.

At the park...

Mamoru was sitting with Usagi at his side. He played with her hair while his arm rested on her waist. The afternoon was peaceful; the wind was soft and pleasant while the sunset was calming and relaxing. Mamoru smiled having his beloved in his arms, while Usagi was just sitting there thinking of Leon and the look on his face when she left the arcade with Mamoru. Mamoru leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. He looked at her, hurt by her actions. He proceeded to look at the sunset trying to give her some little space. She noticed his look and after a while she put a hand on his thigh and the other to cup his face, she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. He gave in and held her tightly, her chest pressed to his, while her legs almost straddling him. When they broke the kiss to catch a breath, he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He was afraid, afraid of losing the only person he loved. While he did this, Usagi's heart was beating rapidly, she started to fall for him again, she couldn't quite explain hos but she wanted more and so she kissed him again more fiercely, her hands playing with his hair, while he buried his hands in her hair. They kept kissing until it was going too far with his hands on her behind and her hands in his chest and back. She whispered almost without breath: "Let's go back to your place. Please, I need you." She pleaded and he didn't need for her to say anything more, he quickly stood up and grabbed her waist and made their way to his apartment. Once inside the door was slammed and she was pressed against it, her hands in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist, while one hand was cupping her behind the other was cupping her breast. She moaned in the kiss and he started nibbling in her earlobe, while pressing her tightly between the door and him, so tightly it hurt but she didn't mind. He started to take her shirt off and she was undoing his shirt as well. He attacked her neck again while she couldn't take it anymore and whispered in his ear: "Bed NOW!" He happily obliged and made their way to the bedroom. On the way he tripped on the couch, and she got on top of him kissing his chest while undoing his pants. He was surprised because that morning she wasn't in the mood for sex but now she was acting like a tiger. Once he was clad on his boxers she kissed his neck while he groaned, he flipped her so he was on top and got her skirt off. He kissed her again; he made a trail of butterfly kisses to her neck and bit her and sucking, marking her as his. He played with her lingerie, slightly teasing her and when she groaned and grabbed his hair he smirked, she whispered: "Stop teasing...just take it off!" He smirked and whispered back: "But where is the fun in that...my dear little Usako" He devoured her in a kiss while cupping her breast and played a little and finally took her bra off and licked her nipple while with his other hand he rubbed the other nipple raw with his thumb and index finger. She laid there gasping at the sensations while grabbing fistfuls of his hair; he enjoyed bringing that out of her. He couldn't take it anymore and took her panties off and thrust a finger in her, she gasped again, he thrust another finger while he licked her nipple mercilessly. He developed a rhythm and she started to meet thrust after thrust, and she grabbed more fistfuls of hair while gasping and moaning, while he devoured her breasts. She stood up not being able to take anymore teasing and ripped his boxers, she settled on top of him. He finally came back to reality and told her to get a condom but she just smirked seductively and said: "Birth control, Mamo-chan." He smiled at the nickname, and she thrust into him he gasped and moaned as she did. He grabbed her thigh with one hand and with the other grabbed her waist. They developed a rhythm, and kept moaning each others names, she scratched his chest and and smiled at his expression. Happy to become one they wanted to be like that forever. They were at it for minutes when they finally came screaming each other name. Usagi collapsed at his side and he put a hand on her waist while the other played with her hair, he closed his eyes and smiled, while she had her hands on his chest. He sighed contently at having his Usako back to how she was. She looked up at him and smiled and said with a smirk: "Next time, let's try to get to the bedroom shall we?" He chuckled and nodded, he leaned and kiss her briefly. They got up and went to bed, and drifted into sleep. Neither noticed that Usagi's cell phone was ringing: it was Leon.

Outside two figures stood in the dark, the one in the cape was looking serious while the other who had long hair spoke: "Master, it seems the potion is wearing off. What are you planning to do?" The one with the cape sighed and spoke: "My dear Caleb that is simple: give her another dose. We can't have our plans ruined because she is remembering that she is in love with the Earth Prince. But this time we will give her a stronger dose. Now go, the Sun Prince must not find out what we are planning." The one named Caleb disappeared with a bow, while the caped one stood there: "Well you had your fun Serenity, but you will not ruin everything I've worked for. I'll let you enjoy your time until I can get more potions done. But, the Sun Prince WILL become your king and you his queen, and the Earth Prince will die." Finally the figure disappeared, leaving the unsuspecting couple resting in each other's arms.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4, hope you guys like it. I'll update this story in a week or two so I can concentrate on my other three stories. Keep a look out for them!

Please R&R!


	5. Love Triangle and Confused Feelings

Cheating Trust

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 5: Love Triangle and Confused Feelings

Mamoru woke up late to find Usagi making her way to the bathroom, he smirked and followed her. Once behind her he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards his chest and whispered huskily: "Where do you think you are going? If you are going to take a shower you have to have me there to supervise." She moaned when he cupped her breast and squeezed it. She replied breathless: "Well then...come in and grade me." She got out of his embrace and walked seductively to the shower, and he followed behind her like he was stalking his prey. She got in the shower and squealed when he pulled her towards him again and turned the shower on. He kissed her neck and she sighed happily. He suddenly stopped and just let his head rest on her shoulder; she got worried and asked if anything was wrong. He sighed and squeezed her.

"I was just scared that I was losing you." She looked down guiltily because she knew she was at fault in the situation. She had been cheating on him for about two months and neglected him. When he noticed she was silent he got worried: "What's wrong baby?" She shook her head slowly and said it was nothing but he knew better than that to know she was lying; he only hoped it didn't have to do with Leon. As he was thinking this her cell phone ringed but again neither heard.

She was washing his back gently and he relaxed at her touch but when she manoeuvred to his chest he grabbed her hands he told her that it was her turn to have her back washed. He did it gently and seductively that had her breathing heavily. He pressed her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist while he pinned her arms above her head and devoured her neck hungrily. He thrusted into her and she gasped, he kept thrusting and she thrusted back.

A knock was heard but neither paid attention. Motoki who had come to check on Mamoru got in the apartment with the key Mamoru had once given him. He stepped in and heard noises, he got worried and checked. As he neared the bathroom the noises got louder and being so naive he thought someone was stealing he opened the bathroom and opened the shower curtain to find a blushing Usagi and a very angry Mamoru.

Motoki was frozen in place. Mamoru and Usagi didn't move and when Mamoru saw that Motoki wasn't planning on moving he growled: "Are you planning to keep staring or are you going to let us finish what we started?" Usagi's eyes widened and she shouted indignantly: "Mamo-chan!" He looked at her and smirked: "What? Like you didn't have the same thing on your mind, right?" If possibly, she blushed even more and looked away, very aware that they were still in the same position. Motoki who was still standing there couldn't seem to move. Mamoru sighed in frustration and looked at Motoki: "Since you aren't planning on moving then I guess we'll just finish here, so if you excuse me." He then closed the curtain and proceeded to thrust in her while she gasped and moaned. He cupped her breast and squeezed it roughly while his other hand still had her arms pinned up. Gasping she whispered: "Ma..mo-chan...Motoki-onii OH! Chan is till there! Oh my! OH! Ah!" Her attempts at telling him aroused him more; the thrill of it all aroused him. "So? I could care less." She blushed and he kissed her hungrily and she got lost in his kiss.

After a good 20 minutes they finished their 'shower'. Motoki was waiting in the living room when he saw them come out with just towels, but he made the mistake of glancing at Usagi whose towel was a bit too short. Mamoru saw Motoki's eyes wandering and whispered to Usagi to get dressed ahead of him and she nodded. Mamoru walked to Motoki and smacked him in the head. Motoki whined: "What was that for?!"

Mamoru smiled evilly and whispered menacingly: "That was for staring at Usako when she was in the shower with me and when she came out. If I ever catch you doing it again, you better hope you have enough money to pay the hospital bill."

Motoki's eyes widened like saucers and he stuttered: "Surely you wouldn't..." but he thought better when he saw Mamoru's glare. "Um, but, it's not my fault. I thought you guys were being robed when I heard the noises! I never thought you guys would be...well having sex in the shower. I was in shock but...I wasn't staring at her. She's...she's...like my sister!"

Mamoru looked at Motoki and smirked: "Next time try to learn the difference between moans, grunts and groans from hitting, shouting and running. And for your sake Motoki...please don't stare at her." And with his last words to Motoki he retired to his bedroom where he was expecting to see his little bunny dressed or perhaps if he was lucky she was still choosing her clothes, he smirked at the thought. He walked silently and seductively to the bedroom where he found her in only her underwear, he smiled widely with lust in his eyes, and she was wearing lacy panties and bra that were black and red...his favourite colors. He sneaked his way behind her and located his arms around her waist and proceeded to whisper huskily in her ear making her gasp.

"Do you have any idea how impossibly tempting you look with...this." he said and at his last word fingered a strap from her bra. He closed his eyes and breathed her scent while she rubbed his arms. She seemed in thought while he just enjoyed having her in his arms not wanting to let her go. She looked at the clock and realized she had a photo shoot in an hour and the biggest problem was that her partner for it was: Leon.

"I have to go, you know. I can't stay in bed all day." She said softly while turning around in his arms and interlocking her hands around his neck. He sighed and leaned his forehead to hers.

"But can you stay tonight at least?" he said with hope in his eyes and pulled her closer. She sighed and closed her eyes, as much as she loved him sometimes he acted like she did years ago: clingy. But she couldn't blame him, she was his only family. To him, she was his true love, his only light. He knew he would go crazy without her and must likely die from grief if he ever lost her; if he lost her to another man then that man will have to face his fury.

"Mamo-chan, I have my own apartment and besides I don't want to just sleep with you whenever we are together." She said while stroking his hair not noticing the effect it had on him. He closed hiss eyes and gave in to the sensations and leaned his head to her hand. She smiled at him tenderly and kissed his cheek. He groaned and pulled her closer than before and leaned in to kiss her passionately. She was giving in to the kiss when she came back to reality reluctantly at hearing her cell phone. She gave him an apologetic smile and walked gracefully to her cell phone...that happened to be at the living room where Motoki was still seating. Mamoru snapped out of his stupor when he realized that Motoki was still at the couch, quickly he strode to where she was with a robe in his hand.

"Hello?" she answered her cell phone oblivious to Motoki who was currently drooling. She stiffened when she heard Leon's voice, and flinched when she felt Mamoru draping the robe around her.

"Sure...um yeah...ok...no don't worry...ok I'll see you." She stuttered through the whole conversation which made Mamoru suspicious. He had heard it was a male voice and it was discomforting. When she was younger and obviously head over heals for him, he didn't have to worry about her loyalties...but now that she was all grown up, matured, and way too gorgeous and breathtaking for her own good...he was always worried that someone might take her.

"Mamo-chan,..I...I have to go now." Once again she stuttered, and now he was even more afraid that she was perhaps having an affair. He frowned and questioned her about why so soon.

"Um, that was...the director...he said that there were some preparations that take some time." She hesitated at first but continued confidently. He narrowed his eyes at her trying to see if she was lying but wasn't sure.

"All right, can I come?" he asked to confirm what he was thinking.

"NO!" she almost shouted too quickly. Mamoru confirmed that she was lying; he only wished that it didn't have to do with another guy. She walked to the bedroom and got dressed in haste. She grabbed her belongings and rushed to Motoki and kissed the corner of his lips, and then she moved to Mamoru and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She shut he door behind her while shouting a goodbye.

Mamoru looked quizzically at the door then at Motoki.

"I think she is hiding something from me, Motoki, and I intend to find out." He glanced at Motoki who stiffened a little, but shrugged it off.

"I might need your help you know." He said softly while looking at the door. Motoki's head snapped at Mamoru and paled considerably.

"Um, I have to go. I remember I have to do something." He stuttered and Mamoru's head snapped as he watched Motoki scramble to the door. Mamoru went a bit pale, somehow he knew that Motoki knew about Usagi's secret.

Usagi had arrived at the agency to find Leon waiting for her in the lobby with a coffee in his hand and another in the table beside him. He looked deep in thought and worry. Usagi poked his arm he snapped out of his thought and smiled.

"Here's your favourite, vanilla latte with a shot of caramel." He said cheerfully and handed her the cup from the table. She smiled in return and took the cup. He was about to talk when someone called him, he smiled apologetically and walked away. She had a sip from the coffee and a dark aura surrounded her, her eyes went blank and she was frozen in place. After the dark aura disappeared she shook her head slightly with a confused look. Then she glanced to where Leon was standing gracefully and smiling. She smiled adoringly, but then her thought drifted to Mamoru and she looked down in shame.

_How is it that I feel this way about Leon, when I love Mamoru. I'm so horrible! I'm cheating on him because I fell in love with Leon but I still...love...Mamoru? Do I?_ She shook her head and glanced again at Leon. She knew she shouldn't be with Leon but she couldn't help it, somehow every time she tried she just couldn't.

"Are you alright?" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She loved his voice; it was so silky and husky. She looked at him adoringly and kissed him much to his pleasure.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said cheerfully and grabbed his arm. They walked slowly and gracefully to the elevator.

* * *

I know the end of the chapter is a bit strange, so if anybody has questions I'll gladly answer. BUT I won't give away the story.

Please R&R!


	6. The Dream that became a Nightmare

Cheating Trust

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 6: The dream that became a nightmare

Usagi walked into her apartment and took a quick shower. After she decided that she needed to sleep and went into a deep slumber never noticing the dark figure in the corner of her bedroom. The man walked slowly to her bed, the moonlight showed his features except for his face that was still covered in shadows. He took a vial from his pocket, carefully he parted her lips and emptied it slowly, after finishing his task he whispered in a foreign language and disappeared. Usagi stirred in her sleep, mumbling and grunting she seemed to be having a bad dream.

"_Serenity..." the man whispered in from the balcony. _

"_You are here. I missed you..." she whispered back while walking to the man._

"_I'm sorry for not coming to see you in a while. But my parents wanted to start preparing me to take the throne, and I'm happy to say that soon you and I will be together as King and Queen. Rest assure that there wasn't a moment I did not think about you." He said softly while taking her hand in his._

"_And I did not stop thinking about you." She whispered while stroking his cheek in a loving caress. "I cannot wait to be your wife...Leonis." his face came out of the shadows as he leaned in to kiss her. His hair was a deep brown and silky straight; she brushed his __hair out of his face and sighed when she finally could look directly at his eyes. His eyes looked sparkly silver in the moonlight and she lost herself in his eyes._

"_After all this years...finally in some weeks we'll be wedded." He whispered huskily in her ear making her shiver in pleasure. But his statement did not went unheard by another man who hid in the shadows, the man stepped out of the shadows and growled: "Not if I can help it!" he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Leonis. Leonis manoeuvred Serenity behind and glared at the man before him._

"_Well, I suppose that you have never gotten over Serenity rejecting you...Prince Endymion." He said in a cold low menacing voice while slowly unsheathing his sword._

_Endymion lunged forward and they started fighting while Serenity watched in horror. Soon a scream could be heard Serenity kneeled at her Prince's side and caressed his face while crying her heart out, he smiled weakly and whispered: "I love you, Serenity." She smiled a watery smile and cried harder when his hand caressed her neck and cheek when finally his eyes closed and his hand dropped. _

"_NO! Please no! Leonis...Leonis please don't die! Remember we said we would marry and be together forever, you promised! You can't die on me." She cried in desperation and heartbreak while Endymion just stood there._

"_Finally...Prince Leonis of the Sun Kingdom has fallen. Now it is time for Serenity to be mine." He whispered with a satisfied and triumphant smile that soon faded away when he saw Serenity pick up the sword that had pierced her beloved's heart. He moved to take it __away but was too late –she pierced the sword through her heart and fell slowly in Leonis bloody chest. Endymion paled not knowing what to do when another figure appeared by his side and he turned in rage and shouted: "You promised that she would be mine! You said that if I killed him the spell cast on her would be broken!" he kneeled beside the fallen couple and cried. The woman that stood smirked: "Have you ever considered that maybe she didn't really love you? That maybe it was just a crush; and that her true love had always been the Prince of the Sun. No, you just thought that she really did love you and that she was under a spell. You were in denial and therefore here are the consequences Prince. But you know...I did promised didn't I?" she moved forward and a sword materialized in her hand she pierced his heart. His eyes widened as he stared at his own blood. _

"_Why?" he said weakly. She frowned and scowled._

"_Why? I want the Earth Kingdom for myself. Then with your army I'll take over the solar system one kingdom at a time. To think it was so simple to make you believe that you had to kill the Prince to get your Princess. Well look what your so called love did. Oh, and apparently I haven't broken my promise since you'll see her in the afterlife." She walked away and disappeared in the shadows leaving the three corpses behind._

Usagi awoke in sweat and clutched her heart while trying to control her breathing. The dream was so real she was in shock. She took a hot bath and immersed herself in the tub. She couldn't get the images out of her mind, thinking that maybe it was a glimpse from her past life she got out of the tub and called Leon. She didn't have the energy to get dressed and only wrapped a purple silk rob around her and waited for Leon to arrive. After 15 minutes she heard knocks and stood to open the door. He stood there as breathtaking as always his brilliant silvery eyes filled with concern. She let him through as he sat in the couch and she followed close behind. He tilted her face to make her look at him and asked what seemed to be the matter. She sighed and preceded to retell her dream to him as he listened intently.

Mamoru had woken up early as always and decided to pay his beloved a visit. On his way he found a friend from college, his friend approached him and asked if they could talk.

"What is the matter, Sosuke?" he asked his friend who just sighed and looked troubled.

"Look Mamoru-san I waited a bit to tell you this but I just wished it wasn't real. But I guess it's time you knew." He said looking down and then back at Mamoru. Mamoru just stood with a confused look and tilted his head with a questioning in his eyes.

"Mamoru-san...I think your girlfriend is cheating on you." He hesitated and backed away fearing Mamoru's reaction. Mamoru shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"No, she is not. She wouldn't! If this is a joke it's not funny." he started to walk away but Sosuke stopped him.

"I'm not joking I saw her! She was with a tall guy and I think it's that model named Leon. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't see them in a club together. I saw them kissing and dancing way too close, his hands were all over her! I know this is hard but it's true. I'm sorry Mamoru but I think you should confront her." He said desperate for him to understand but Mamoru shook his head more forcefully than before.

"That's just for show...my friend told me that's for publicity...for a campaign..." Mamoru stuttered not wanting to believe it. Sosuke looked at him and after seconds of silence he said confidently:

"Maybe your friend is lying to you to cover for her. Or maybe she lied to your friend, but the way those two kissed didn't look like it was fake and from what I could see she was the one who started all the kissing. I understand that you are in denial but you have to open your eyes. I'm not going to say anything more, it's up to you. I just didn't want to see you get hurt; you are a nice guy and deserve to be happy. I know how much you love her but if she is going to be unfaithful and make you suffer it's no worth it. Take care and good luck." Sosuke left leaving a hurting Mamoru thinking about their conversation.

Usagi had just finished telling Leon about her dream after discussing the dream she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Leon opened his shirt to get more comfortable. She had just served breakfast when they heard knocks, Usagi asked Leon to get it. He went to the door, shirt still open, when he opened it he found a livid Mamoru at the door. Neither moved, until Usagi called Leon.

"Leon, who is it? Is it the girls?" she asked from the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mamoru at the door.

Mamoru took in her appearance: she was wearing her silk robe revealing her cleavage. Then he looked at Leon who had his shirt opened to reveal his toned chest. His fists clenched while his heart dropped while squeezing painfully. He took a step forward as Leon took two steps back.

"What is going on in here?" Mamoru asked in a low menacing voice as Leon then stood in front of Usagi in a form of protection. Usagi stood speechless as Mamoru kept his steady slow pace inside while pushing the door close.

"I'm waiting for an answer..." he said in the same tone of voice.

"It's not what..." Usagi started but Mamoru cut her off raising his voice in anger and hurt.

"It's not what it look like? How am I supposed to believe that! Usako you are in your apartment with only a short silk robe and he has his shirt opened! What am I supposed to think when I see my girlfriend with another man in her apartment while there are rumours that you have been seeing him in secret?! How do you want me to believe that bull of shit when I saw you kissing him at the agency you work for! Fuck, I even saw him with the necklace I gave you! God damn it you even smelled of cologne and it certainly was not MINE! All this months you've been lying to me, seeing him behind my back! How could you do this to me when all I've ever done is love you!" he finished shouting and trembling from his outburst. Usagi started crying but when Leon tried to wipe her tears his hand was caught in a vice grip by Mamoru.

"Don't you dare touch her." He hissed and shoves him away. Leon stumbled back and stood there.

"Get out of here before you make me do something I'll regret!" he growled. Leon looked at Usagi and she nodded silently for him to leave. He took his keys and walked away but not before looking back at her. Mamoru sat in the couch and tried to even his breathing while he shot his eyes closed trying to clear his mind before he spoke again. Usagi stood silently crying and not wanting to utter a word. After minutes in silence Mamoru opened his eyes and looked at Usagi who continued crying silently. It hurt him to see her like this but what she did hurt the most.

"Why did you cheat on me? Did I do something to push you into doing this?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"No, you didn't do anything..." she said almost inaudibly. He stood up and his fist clenched once again, his anger returning.

"Oh no? Then why, Usagi! Because quite frankly I'm having a hard time trying to understand!" he shouted and she just cried more and looked at him pleading him to believe her.

"Mamo-chan please believe me! You didn't do anything wrong, it's me." She raised her voice in desperation and grabbed his arm gently; he flinched at the nickname and her touch. He sighed and looked at her eyes. She looked at him and saw how much he was hurting inside. Her heart started beating faster when she looked at his eyes. Her head hurt from all the confusion in her heart. On one side she loved Mamoru, on the other she loved Leon. But sometimes she felt that with just a look in Mamoru's eyes and she forgot about everyone else even Leon; but when she was with Leon, all she could think about was about Mamoru finding out.

Mamoru was in his own thinking, he knew that she did cheat on him, he knew...but he couldn't bear to not be with her after all the ordeals they had been through, he loved her enough to forgive her. He cupped her cheek and traced her lower lip with his thumb; she shivered and looked at his eyes. But then he remembered all the times she avoided him in the past three months:

"_I'm sorry Mamoru but I can't go out with you tonight" she kissed his cheek and left._

_He stood there hurt that she didn't use the nickname she had for him. He shrugged it off thinking it was just stress._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_I can't make it tonight; guess you'll be at the party alone since something unexpected came up. Goodbye." And with that she hanged up and he groaned. He wanted to see her badly and show her off to his co-workers at the hospital._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Then he thought of all the times she acted rather cold to him:

"_Geez Mamoru can't you just let me breath! I need my own space." She half-shouted and walked away, leaving him hurting by her words._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_You can't expect me to have sex with you every week do you? How selfish can you be! I have more important things to do that don't include you!" she scowled and shut the door. Slowly he sat in his couch thinking why she had changed so much, he thought that maybe even if just for having sex she would stay a bit longer with him._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

But what he remembered must vividly was when he saw her kissing Leon in front of the elevator and when he saw them at her apartment. He remembered how much his heart hurt on both times, how much he wanted to just disappear. He pushed back tears and kneeled. He embraced her legs and clung to her as if his life depended on it. She stood frozen in place. She felt his face moisten with what she assumed were tears and her heart got filled with pain realizing that she was the cause for his suffering. Suddenly her eyes blanched but came back to normal, she shook her head and a dark mist was released from her body. She felt lighter but confused at how quickly her heart came from loving the man before her to not loving and to love him again.

_Could it be some spell? But...I love Leon as well...and that dream. Maybe...maybe someone is playing with my mind...and my heart. How can I not have noticed! But I can't __tell him, I'll have to talk to the girls first...I have a feeling something is not right._ She thought, she came back to reality when she heard him spoke.

"If you say you regret it...I'll forgive you. Please just say you regret Usako, please!" he whispered hoarsely and squeezed her harder. She closed her eyes, she heard the desperation and pleading in his voice and she knew she had to make him feel better. She stroke his hair soothingly, but kept silent not trusting her own voice. He mistook her silence and thought that she didn't regret it, he shut his eyes close while his heart was crumbling.

"You love him don't you..." he whispered, his voice cracked. She snapped her eyes open and shook her head.

"Mamo-chan I..." she started but he cut her off.

"I understand...now I get why you started avoiding me. But still I just wished that..." he trailed off. He started to loosen his hold on her legs, preparing to stand up and leave when she crumbled to the floor and embraced him tightly and cried hard on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she whispered in his ear, her voice cracking. He managed a bittersweet smile, and allowed himself to stroke her hair.

* * *

So...what did you think? What will happen? Only I know, buuuut you can guess if you want.

Who wants them to stay together?

Who wants Usagi with Leon?

Accepting all suggestions.


	7. Loving can be bittersweet

Cheating Trust

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 7: Loving can be bittersweet

The soft click of the door closing was heard on the silent apartment. Usagi was leaning against her balcony railing. She closed her eyes and let her tears spill, but it wasn't long until a desperate cry reached her throat and she started sobbing as she recalled the events that occurred minutes ago.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she whispered in his ear while he managed a bittersweet smile and allowed himself to stroke her hair. Moments of silence passed, moments in which she was under heavy thinking. A dark mist crept it's way to her and entered her eyes, ears and mouth, her eyes darkened as once again the potion took it's effect._

"_I think...we should break up...Mamoru." she said quietly and looked away. He closed his eyes in pain as he felt his heart being stabbed a million times per second. He felt his heart bleeding while he stood frozen in time._

"_Why?" he whispered after a minute, his eyes were completely blank. She stood up and turned her back on him. She let a quiet sigh and closed her eyes._

"_Because it's true. I don't love you, the one I love is Leon." She answered quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He didn't move but his eyes welled up more. He stared at the floor thinking of an excuse to make her stay with him...even if she did not love him._

"_But our destiny! And Chibi..."he started protesting but she cut him off suddenly angry and she turned around._

"_So because of our 'so-called-destiny' I have to stick with you! The future is not set in stone! Just because of our past and our destiny were intertwined does not mean I love you! And guess what, I am in love, but not with you! Leon took every chance he had with me and didn't waste one of them. He never made any excuses. He deserves me, and I deserve him. He loves me and I love him. You however took every chance you had to get away from me. You were easily brainwashed by Beryl, and when those nightmares struck you were really eager to obey them. Did you know that the girls threatened him? And even so, he didn't stay away, he was always there." She paused and her eyes softened as she looked away remembering all the times she spent with Leon. A dark figure smirked in a dark corner of her balcony. Mamoru was still rooted to his spot and was currently staring at her with a broken expression._

"_He has been there through thick and thin. Whenever I had nightmares from the past, I only needed to call him and he was there in record time. He takes care of me when I'm sick or when I feel bad. ...He's always there." She paused again and the dreamy look vanished into a cold one. _

"_But you..." she started but he cut her off._

"_I love you! What I have done is for your own well-being, Usako! If giving you up means you will keep living and find happiness, I'm willing on doing it! I..." but he was cut off by her as she kneeled and stared at him with a determined expression._

"_And what if being happy and living meant being with Leon...are you still willing?" she told him in a quiet but cold voice. When he didn't answer she stood up and smirked._

"_Just as I thought. It's true...you will never measure up to him; he would be willing to let me go if it meant my happiness. But since my happiness is at his side... I'll be completely honest with you, Mamoru. Ever since I met him... I've been truly eager to get up in the morning, I'm happier than ever. He always makes me feel like the most beautiful girl...no...like the most beautiful woman. He treats me like a queen and a grown-up. I believe that he has become air to me. Because without air... I cannot live. So I ask you again: are you willing to let me go?" she finished staring straight into his eyes as he cried more. Her eyes softened by his eyes as they displayed the roller coaster of emotions._

"_I did not mean to hurt you, Mamoru. But I have to be honest with you. I can no longer be your girlfriend. That kind of relationship with you is not possible. There is no commitment, no..." again she was cut off and caught by surprise when she saw him take a tiny velvet box out of his jacket. Her eyes widened when he got on one knee and in a __cracked voice started pleading as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with tiny crystals embedded to the silver band._

"_Usako, please, I'll do anything. Just please don't leave me! Because just like he is your air, you are mine. I don't know how I can live without you. If you leave me I...I couldn't go on. I can commit, I will do anything you ask. I've been waiting so long to ask you. Marry me, Usako." He pleaded and her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head fervently and his eyes grew wide in desperation as she backed away._

"_Usako?" he called her unsure of her answer, and somehow dreading it._

"_How can you do this to me? Is it not enough all that you've made me suffer that you feel necessary to torment me by implying that you will commit suicide if I didn't stay with you? How much lower can you go?" she whispered in disbelief. He cried more and stood up. Uneasily he stepped forward and took her unwilling hands in a gentle grip._

"_If it means you staying with me...I don't care what method I use. And it is not a threat, it is a promise. Don't you get it? My life is you. The only reason I keep living is because of you. Suicide it's not the method I had for dying, because my heart is up for the job, for I cannot live without a heart and if you leave me...my heart will shatter into a million tiny pieces." He stood and stared at her eyes. She gasped as her throat dried and she felt a lump. She didn't' know what to do, she just stood looking at his eyes._

'_**I need more time! I need to think this through! Why are you doing this to me?! I can't think, I need him out, I need time! I love him, but he doesn't deserve it! Leon is the **__**one for me. Why do I feel so confused about my feelings?**__' she thought in a rush and desperation._

"_Leave" her voice was low and almost inaudible but he heard._

"_What?" he whispered as his eyes widened and his hands squeezed hers in return. She looked away and repeated._

"_I said leave. I need time. I just need time to think...alone. So if you will not do anything else just grant me this wish, that's all I ask." She asked softly trying to calm down. He slowly nodded and leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. She did not look at him because she knew what she would see: the hurt of a shattering heart. He turned around slowly and walked to the door; once holding the knob he glanced once more at Usagi who had turned her back, he looked down as more tears spilled. The door closed behind him with a soft click._

"God! Why is this happening to me? Why does my heart feel like it's being torn between them? ...I need help." She whispered to no one in particular, she crawled to where her cell phone was as she dialled the number that she knew like the back of her hand.

"Rei? Minako?" she asked when they picked the phone.

"Please help me." She whispered in between tears.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been to wrapped up reading the Twilight saga, plus college, plus the religious organization I belong to in college. I do not know when I'll be able to update again, but please know I plan on continuing this story and all the others, especially Bloody Roses.

Please R&R! no flames please I'm sensitive 'sniff'


End file.
